


We'll Give You a Jedi Rebellion

by yellowstar128



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, But the Jedi are still mostly killed, F/M, Gen, I messed with the Clone Wars timeline but just a little, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9935999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowstar128/pseuds/yellowstar128
Summary: Things go slightly better in RotS.





	1. Prologue: Ahsoka & the Younglings

**Author's Note:**

> AN: It's AU, just go with it. Canon changes prior to story start: A few characters are gravely injured instead of killed during the Clone Wars. Riyo Chuchi is still the Pantoran senator during RotS. And Dex’s Dinner is now next to the Jedi Temple.

The vision strikes Ahsoka hard. So much pain. So much loss. 

“What is it?” Rex asks quietly.

“I have to get back to Coruscant.” Ahsoka whispers desperately. 

Rex looks at her stunned. “We’re in the middle of liberating Mandalore from Maul and the crime families.” 

Ahsoka shakes her head in despair. “It doesn’t matter. We’ll never hold the planet. I have to get to the Temple.”

“You can’t go alone.” Rex declares.

“Rex, you… you can’t come with me.” Ahsoka almost sobs. 

“Why the kriff not?” Rex exclaims.

“In my vision... the Clones… they turn on the Jedi. I can’t…” 

“The "inhibitor" chip.” Rex whispers. "I had mine removed.”

“You what?” 

“While you were gone, Tup… something happened and he killed General Tiplar. Fives was “accidentally” killed by a Senate Guard trying to convince the General and I it was a biochip in our brains.”

Ahsoka looks horrified. 

“I had mine removed.” Rex says rubbing a faint scar on his head. 

 

The GAR is still cleaning up the space around Coruscant from the Separatists attack when their stolen Aka’jor-class Shuttle emerges from hyperspace. 

“Do you think you could convince any of the other brothers to have their chips removed?” Ahsoka asks, hopeful blue eye skitter to the clone. 

“I can try.” Rex replies and starts working on the comm panel. "Kix has been looking into them."

 

"We’ll ditch the ship here.” Ahsoka says landing in an alley not too far from the Temple. “I have a friend who can take care of it.” 

“Where to?” Rex asks following her out into the streets of the city planet. 

“I have to make a quick stop, and then the senate district.” Ahsoka says confidently.

 

Rex loiters in front of a small chrome building, his focus on a text communication on his comm, while the young Togruta is inside. 

He glances in to see her take a large bag from a grungy Besalisk and begin moving toward the exit. 

 

A sky Taxi gets them into the Senate district, but they walk at least 6 blocks, so they can’t be traced to their final destination. 

 

Rex is only slightly surprised to realize Ahsoka has credentials to enter one of the expensive residence towers. 

They take the lift to one of the upper floors, and Ahsoka guides him to a door at the end of the hall. 

“I should have comm’d ahead.” Ahsoka sighs. 

Rex stifles a laugh. “Too late for that, kid.”

Ahsoka gives him a wry look and rings the bell. 

A bunny servant droid answers the door. 

“Good day. May I help you?” The droid asks.

“Lady Tano for the Senator.” Ahsoka replies. 

“One moment.” The droid says before closing the door. 

A few minutes later the droid bounces back and allows them into the residence. 

A familiar, but not the Senator Rex expected, comes around the corner. 

“Chuchi.” Ahsoka gives a small bow. 

The young Pantoran grins and rushes over to hug the former Padawan. 

Riyo Chuchi pulls back, and Ahsoka introduces them.

“We’ve met.” Chuchi says nodding at Rex in acknowledgment. 

Rex is surprised she remembers, so few civvies can tell clones apart. “On Orto Plutonia.” Rex adds.

“The Talz, of course.” Ahsoka nods. 

 

Ahsoka tells her friend about the vision and her desire to help stop it. 

“Even the younglings?” Chuchi gasps. 

Rex freezes, as if he hadn’t thought through to that yet.

Ahsoka nods solemnly. “That’s where I would like to focus our efforts.”

“We need a plan.” Rex announces obviously. 

 ~*~

 

 

Anakin wasn’t a conventional master, of course no one ever claimed he was either. Luckily that meant Ahsoka was able to sneak into the Jedi Temple fairly easily. 

The doors to the Council Chambers swish open, and a Jedi youngling peers out from behind one of the Council chairs. 

"Padawan Tano?” He asks, puzzled.

“Petro.” The Ahsoka nods at the familiar youngling and looks around the room. “I need to get you all out of here.” 

“But the Masters told up to stay here.” A blond human boy says, stepping out from his hiding place.

"I know, but you’re not safe here anymore. They’ve breeched the Temple.” Ahsoka says.

“Who?” Katooni asks coming out to stand beside Petro. 

“The clones.” Ahsoka answers.

“But the clones are our allies.” Another youngling says.

"You’re not even a Jedi any more.” The blond boy interjects. 

“I can’t, and won’t, force you to come with me, but I’m trying to protect you, all of you. And we’re running out of time.”  Ahsoka says, the sounds of battle drawing closer. "You need to come with me. Now!”

“Okay.” Zatt says, stepping into the center of the room, several other younglings familiar with Ahsoka following his lead. 

Ahsoka gives the the remaining younglings a sad look, her big blue eyes imploring them to come with her. But the others don’t trust her like these eight do. 

“We need to go, Ahsoka.” O-Mer says softly.

Ahsoka nods and leads the eight young Jedi into the ventilation system. 

They follow the ventilation system through the innards of the Temple until they reach the hanger. 

Ahsoka encourages the younglings to stay quiet and low as she leads them around the clones patrolling. 

“Stang!” Ahsoka whispers. 

“What’s the matter, Padawan Tano?” Ganodi asks. 

“I forgot, Master Kenobi blew up the Twilight. Ok, Plan B.” Ahsoka says and silently ushers them to an Coruscant air taxi at the far end of the hanger. Once they are all aboard, hidden below the sightline of the open repulsorcraft, Ahsoka blows the explosives she planted in the ventilation system as a distraction. 

The clones rush toward the explosion, and Ahsoka navigates the air taxi out of the hanger as quickly and quietly as possible. 

She merges into the stream of traffic headed toward the Senate sector, just one among thousands of similar crafts. The first rule of going on the run, walk don’t run. 

The younglings begin to grow tense as they realize their direction. 

“It’ll be alright.” Ahsoka says. “We’re going to see my friend.” Ahsoka says.

 

Ahsoka silently shuffles her small group of Jedi Initiates through the ornate corridor to Chuchi’s apartment. 

She pulls credentials out of her tunic and the door swishes open. Ahsoka ushers the young Jedi into the dark entry, making sure the door closes securely after them. 

The petite Pantoran appears in the darkened archway between the entry and the rest of the apartment. 

"Were you successful?” The young Senator asks. “I saw the smoke coming from the Temple.”

“Some." Ahsoka sighs, gesturing to the eight younglings with her. 

Chuchi nods in understanding. It wasn’t as many as they had hoped, even if the Jedi order had been shrinking drastically in recent years. Still, some was better than none. 

Now they just had to keep them alive. 


	2. Prologue: Skywalkers, Organa, and Mace

Anakin rushes toward the Chancellor’s office his straighter. The Force screams at him to change course as he sees something falling out of the sky in the distance.

Unable to resist such a strong Force suggestion, Anakin realizes the falling body is Master Windu as he approaches. 

He navigates the starfighter under the falling Jedi and uses the force to gentle his fall onto the front of the ship and hold him there.  

“Artoo, keep us steady.” Anakin shouts before popping open the cockpit. 

“Master Windu.” Anakin says calmly, as if they’d just bumped into each other in the Temple halls.  

“I told you to stay put.” Mace grunts in obvious pain, ignoring the younger man’s snark. 

“Yeah, yeah. You can thank me later.” Anakin says taking in Mace’s injuries.  "What happened to Masters Fisto, Tiin, and Kolar?” Anakin glances toward the sky for other falling bodies. 

“They’re dead.” Windu hisses, jostling his broken ribs as he tries to move to a more secure position.

“Palpatine killed them?” Anakin says, still shocked at what seems like a sudden turn in a man he considered his friend just this morning. 

Artoo starts beeping frantically.

Anakin listens intently to the droids frantic beeping. His head snaps up, his eye locking on the first bit of smoke to rise from the Temple. 

“Skywalker!” Mace shouts, and reaches for his side in agony. 

“Sorry, Master.” Anakin says and takes a deep breath.

Artoo is still beeping frantically at Anakin. 

“What’s wrong with your driod now?” Mace grunts. 

Anakin ignores the senior Jedi and turns to Artoo. 

"No, you’re right. It’s not safe.” 

 

Anakin Force jumps out of the starfighter asArtoo brings it to a gentle stop at the balcony of 500 Republica. Anakin gently levitates Mace off his tenuous place on the exterior of the small ship and onto the safety of the balcony.

“Skywalker,” Windu hisses, “why are we here?”

Anakin slowly turns so the older Jedi can see the smoke rising from the Temple. 

C-3PO races toward them  as fast as he can. "Master Ani, I’ve already sent for the Medical driod.” 

“Thanks, Threepio.” Anakin says, distractedly. He's found Padmé standing transfixed at the sight of the Temple. 

 

"And the Jedi rebellion has been foiled.” Palpatine says as Bail enters the Senate Chamber behind Padmé. 

"What’s happened?” He asks her.  

"The Chancellor’s been elaborating on a plot by the Jedi to overthrow the senate.” Padme replies with only a hint of disbelief.

Perhaps he isn’t the only Senator sympathetic to the Jedi.  

"The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated.” Palpatine continues. "The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed. But I assure you, my resolve has never been stronger!  In order to ensure the security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire!  For a safe and secure society.”

The Senate Chamber bursts into applause. Palpatine revels in it.

“So this is how liberty dies." Padmé sighs in despair. “With thunderous applause.”

“You don’t really believe that the Jedi tried to overthrow the Republic do you?” Bail asks her tentatively. 

“I do not.” Padmé replies, stubborn but quiet. 

“Neither do I.” Bail admits, even softer.

Padmé’s head snaps up to look at him. 

“Not here.” Bail whispers.

 

"It’s safe to talk here.” Padmé says leading Bail into her empty living room. 

“You’re sure?” Bail asks. 

Padmé nods. 

Bail tells Padmé about his trip to the Temple, his rescue of Masters Kenobi, Yoda, and Luminara, and their trip during the Senate meeting to the Temple to gather intel. 

 

"Obi-Wan is alive?” Anakin asks in disbelief, emerging from a back room. 

Bail looks startled by the Hero with No Fear’s sudden appearance, but nods in response all the same. 

“Thank the Force.” Anakin sighs in relief. 

“Knight Skywalker.” Bail says, finally finding his tongue. 

Anakin nods and wraps an arm around Padmé. There’s no use in hiding now. 

Bail raises an eyebrow in mild surprise, and Padmé blushes. 

“The Chancellor” Anakin begins. 

“Emperor.” Bail corrects, and Padmé practically growls.

“Palpatine,” Anakin compromises, “is the Sith Lord we’ve been looking for.”

“The one that’s been orchestrating this whole war.” 

Anakin nods. 

 

First Bail will see what he can do for the Jedi, then he will find a way to nuture the seeds of Rebellion he’s already seen sprouting in the Senate. 


	3. Prologue: Others

Senator Giddean Danu of Kuat can just barely hear the familiar voice from his spot behind the lift doors. “Dispose of the bodies.” 

Danu freezes, barely even breathing, until there is nothing but silence on the other side. Danu’s finger hovers above the button for the lobby. He had a meeting scheduled with the Chancellor that everyone except him seems to have forgotten, but still, if he is wrong and doesn't appear… Danu steals himself and presses the door open button. 

The hall appears fine, so Danu tentativelymoves towards theChancellor’s open office door. 

 

The Senator takes in the carnage, and a wave of nausea washes over him. 

The bodies of Jedi Masters Kolar, Fisto, and Tiin lie broken and burned on the floor, their blood staining the plush carpet. 

Against all hope, Danu approaches Master Tiin, but the Iktotchi is indeed dead, as is the Zabrak Jedi. But by some miracle of the Force, the Nautolan Master still lives. 

“Master Jedi, can you hear me?” Senator Danu whispers. 

Fisto groans. 

“Careful, Master Jedi.” Danu furtively looks around and then with as much care and stealth as possible, removes the other man from the office. 

 

Master Fisto insists, in agonized gasps, that Danu not take him to a medical center. The Councilmember may not know what Order 66 is, but the Force screams at him to keep his survival as secret as possible. 

As senator for one of the shipbuilding giants of the galaxy, Danu’s personal ship is very impressive; luxury finishes, top of the line hyperdrive and sublight engines, fully stocked galley, and a medbay equipped with the latest model medical driod. 

The medical driod on Danu’s ship has just stabilized Master Fisto when the Senator receives an urgent message from his aid regarding a special session.

“I think I’ll stay here.” Master Fisto groans, his trademark smile flickering over his face. 

 

 

As a Jedi Master Shaak Ti doesn’t rush a lot of places, but she practically flies into the Halls of Healing.  

“We must get the injured out of the Temple.” Shaak Ti says to Master Rig Nema without preamble. 

“Master Ti?” The healer asks. 

“The clones have turned against us. They are breaching the Temple defenses as we speak.” The Togruta master says, pushing down the feelings of heartache regarding her sons.

“I will prepare Master Gallia to leave.” Master Nema says. “Padawan Knox is my only other patient right now.” 

“I am well enough to fight, Masters.” The orphaned Padawan protests, rounding the corner into Master Gallia’s cubicle. 

“I will say when you are fighting fit.” Nema replies. 

“Yes, Master.” Knox says suitably chastised. 

“Fetch your lightsaber regardless.” Master Shaak Ti says to Knox, “Master Gallia is too injured to defend herself.” 

“Yes, Master.” Knox says, significantly more upbeat at having a purpose. 

 

The Jedi healer gives her life protecting her patients as the small group tries to escape the Temple. Knox is hit twice, but not seriously. 

The Force is the only thing keeping Shaak Ti from shaking from exhaustion by the time they reach abandoned streets around the Temple. 

 

Shaak Ti raps on the back door of Dex’s Diner.

Dexter Jettster slides the door open slightly and takes in the 

“Shaak.” The Besalisk says in quiet surprise, taking in the sight of the second worried Togruta Jedi of the day. 

Shaak Ti is honestly surprised the cook remembers her, she’d only been to the diner a few times with Obi-Wan or Ahsoka. 

“I’m sorry, to bother you so late, but I’m afraid we’re in a bit of trouble.” She whispers. 

"Come in. Come in.” Dex waves them in with two of his four arms. 

Rex looks up and down the street before the door slides shut behind them.

“I saw the Temple burnin'. What is goin’ on?” The Besalisk asks.

“I do not know, but the clones have turned on the Jedi. I do not want to endanger you, but we need a moment to regroup.” Shaak Ti admits with a significant look at the two injured Jedi. 

 

Dex quietly hands Shaak Ti a piece of filmsi while Knox eats a left over sandwich. 

The only thing written on the flimsi is a comm frequency. 

“A little huntress came in earlier and gave that to me just in case. She might have left a shuttle a few blocks east as well.” The cook mentions, as if he’s not quite sure. 

“Thank you.” Shaak Ti sighs. “And may the Force be with you. 

 

 

Pain sears through her, or maybe it radiates from the Force itself, Aayla can't actually tell as she falls to the Felucian ground, no longer able to run from her own Clone troopers.

“She must be here.” A trooper says. “She’s been hit at least four times.” 

“We don’t stop until we find her body.” Another trooper shouts. 

The footsteps grow closer. 

They’ll find her soon, she’s sure of it, and then she’ll become one with the Force. 

A pair of clone boots come into Aayla’s line of sight and the Twi'lek knows she’s been found. 

“Play dead, General.” The familiar voice of one Clone in particular whispers, so like all of his brothers and yet his own. 

Bly. 

“Good soldiers follow orders.” Blysays, raises his blaster, and fires. 

The ground smokes beside her head and shakes from the stomp of approaching troopers. 

“Mission accomplished.” Commander Bly calls to the rest of his men before leading them away from her still breathing body, his hand absently touching a faint scar on his head. 


End file.
